Featured Quotes
This article features the featured quotes from used by the users on this wiki. Add your own quotes if you want or if you're on this page in case I missed one. Everyone "lol" "lel" "yay" "yey" "This/that is amazing" "amazing" "beautiful" "bye" "cya" "Hi" "Hello" "rip" "RIP" "wtf" "???" "cool" "yee" "nu" "XD" "cri cri" "rip in peace" "XD XD XD" "kill me" "(insert joke about Wikiazilla here)" "(insert Game/Film Theory rant here)" Godzilla "SKREEEEEEOONNNK" "SKREEEEONGK" "GAOOOOPPPP" "ROAR" "rawr" "Grr" "HEY ANGILA!" "THERE'S SOMETHIN FUNNY GOIN ON, YOU BETTER CHECK!" "HURRY UP ANGILA!" "You should learn to fight you own battles you know" "ROAARRRRR" "GRRONK" Cdrzillafanon "Wonderful" "I ship it" "Hi fams" "Hey guz" "(insert sarcastic quip here)" "OH GOD MY EYES" "Skeleturtle is Love, Skeleturtle is Life" "Someone make that" "wut" "su many red links" "YAY UNFINISHED PAGES" "Forever alone" "I'm retarded" "(insert G14 is overrated rant here)" "#CdrisRetarded" "This is going in Featured Quotes" "Yis berry lawl indeedo" "Deddy DeVito" "Seems legit" Scoobydooman90001 "MAXIMUM HOTNESS" "(insert SpaceGodzilla is uncreative joke here)" "OGTL is disgusting" "Oh that is one hot elf costume" "*Holds gun to (insert user here)'s head" "I was a spy the whole time" or variation thereof "After demonstrating how good he is at putting images in the chat, Mosu tries to put a video in the chat" "This is the most beautiful Kaiju to ever exist" "(insert ironic joke making fun of Ultraman that shows obvious lack of knowledge on Ultraman here)" "(Insert Ultra Series character here) has a weird face" "i hate it when people jump on the bandwagon. it always ends up producing a lot of little magaras" "howdy" "Radical" "(insert complaint about thing that Cdr did here)" "(insert truthful rant about the Godzilla fandom still complaining about 98 here)" "#DeathisRetarded" SuperNerd295 "hot" (invented by Deathrock9 most often used by Nerdo) "BLACK PAINT!!!!!" "Pretty" "Hotter than OGTL" "10 outta 10 would *CENSORED*" "Oh yeah Ghidorah put on all that MS Pain" "hot. Beet you to it. I even made a vegetable joke" "amazeamaze" "Tanks" "uch better" "Oh wow that's hot" "#Nerdisstupid" "I like to watch bad fandom videos just to see which fandoms I used to be a part of and add another reason to kill myself." "finally my baby is born" "I don't want to set the world on fire! I just want to light a flame in your heart!" "This game is amazing. The graphics are better then anything produced this year and contrary to popular belief the controls are great. The story is quite amazing and I felt very emotional at some parts. I loved this game so much I unlocked everything, bought all of the DLC and explored every corner of it's vast and beautiful open world. 100/10 I would ask you all to play it. Finally game play surfaces on the internet. The more people that know of this amazing game the better.﻿" (Commented on ElMarioJR's game play footage of Godzilla and the Martians) "respecc angurs. protecc angurs." "Barry. Bruce. Brother. Three. Triangle. Illuminati. " "I can confirm that everything is part of the illuminati. give me a word and I'll show you." "we're friends. actual friends don't blame each other because their router is doin a bully." "Wish I could have a stroke, what with the two assessments and exam I have coming up this week and next" "Education is garbage" "Rad" Mosufan2004 "No one ever notices that the F in my username is capitalized" "lelel" "rezuns" "ay (insert user here)" "Gonna make a page for Snoring Fuck" " "I wonder if Ultraman Victory is in it" -Cdr "hmmmm....nah"-Mosufan " Cdr and Mosufan on the topic of Ultra Fight Victory. "vely vely vely bed" "Do cats fap?" "Truly an idiot incarnate" "Do cats masturbate to cat porn?" "I want to be banned from Warrior Cats Wiki!" (He has never actually said this but with the questions he asks he might as well have) KoopaGalaxian "...................................." "Here, have some fanart" "oh,cool!" "ah" "I'M F****ING LIVID" "Use this as impetus to improve our site. we'll be better than that vagina-showing wreck, heheh" "if you don't like the site, either you suggest things we could do better, or you........pardon my french, fuck off." "Fantastic!" "I am the Meme Master" (this statement is 100% truth) "Speaking of Gigans" "My Boy Cdr" "Rad" "Neat" "Cool" "Awesome" BigRandomKaiju "FUCK" "(insert reference to obscure Ultra Kaiju here)" "I'm probably the only one who finds Zetton II cute" "I need ideas" "YEAH RIBUT! HE COULD DODGE ALL OF BELIAL'S ATTACKS!" "I hate Gomora with a burning passion" "I need your help guys" "(Insert rant about Ultra Monster Personification Project here)" "kool" "Say kool again and I'll sue" "It's funny that I'm always going on about Ultraman Ribut yet he's not even in my top 10" "GOD DAMMIT TSUPRO" "rip i guess" ""Vai tomar no cu and "Vai te fuder"" -Lessons on how to say "go fuck yourself" in Portugese from BRK "Pigmon is our god" and variation thereof. "fooking dumbass" "Cdr you're retarded" "NU TUU LAZY" "I'm a fucking dumbass" "gandalf be sexy as fuck" "Always give up" "I love potatoes" "I'M SO F###ING H#GH RIGHT NOW" "ZYURANGER" "DAIRANGER" "Elmo the Emo" "JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" "fook ufo" MechaKingGhidorah789 "o/" "Bitch be tryin to get all up in my controls" "Why are my wings blue?" "pir" ">XD" "hi there" "lolwhut" "clod clam" "o/o/o/o/o/" Spinocroc123 "HERE COMES DAT SPOONO!" "here comes me" "Well hedorah's eyes are said to be modeled off these things" "(insert Godzilla vs Koopzilla rant here)" "what the actual F...?" "hello codoorzooloo" The King of The Monsters "Only Orga may be love and life" "Praise our Orgalord" This counts right? The Boy Who Cried Godzilla "lool" Radionatix "Cdr.........I love you" "We are alone. In the chatness." "(insert joke about a Wikizilla war here)" "Nu I am the most retarded one!" (memed into oblivion shortly afterward) "I'm a ghost" "where the fuck is my body" "Cdr I saw you *CENSORED* with a bowl of soup" "Gut" "Where's my armor?" Charlieman "Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" "i'm sexy" "i watch you while you sleep titan" Titanollante "Hey, that's pretty bad! -666/6.66" "OBAMA WOULD BEAT GODZILLA" "Small Obama" "Big Obama" "Little Mitt" "Little Mosu" "reverted" "(insert correction of incorrect fact here)" "charlieman then realized that he lies to himself every day" "This made me laugh. A+" "u stink!!!!" "u super stinky!!!!" "well I just wasted my time" "2kool4skool" "That has a pleasant aroma about it." "lawl" Project Predacon Kulaas "kek" "It's my job to make shit quips or jokes, kek." "(insert random attempted roast towards Cdr for no reason here)" G-Fan 2005-2017 " yeaaa" "MonsterVerse Godzilla is edgy" "shut the f### up" EatMehunny123 CENSORED. Magara "(Insert Emmerich Rant here)" MaxGoji 2.0 "When all else fails..." "'MERICA!" "Hey what's Obama's last name? O wait..." Varan The Unbelievable "PUFF DADDY BABY YEAH" "Sorry" "Sry" "NANI?!" "I'm 12 years old" "James Bond is Better than Godzilla" "(Something about Cars)"Category:Important Pages Category:Joke Pages Category:Stuff related to users Category:Godzilla Category:Cdr's friends Category:Quotes Category:Featured pages Category:Best pages on the entire wiki